


Day Eighteen: It's the Most Haunting Time of the Year

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Jane sings in the shower. Short Snippet #MEFFiction2019





	Day Eighteen: It's the Most Haunting Time of the Year

Steam from the shower filtered from the bathroom and into the living area. She had needed a shower to strip the grime from the latest trip and the warm up from the chilly air. A not well known fact, Commander Jane Shepard enjoyed singing. She wouldn't do it in a crowd, but in the privacy of her own quarters. Garrus came upon this knowledge one night during a rather enthusiastic lovemaking session where her screams of pleasure turned into very high music notes. 

In the bathroom, during a shower; however, a variant of a Christmas song belted out. "It's the most haunting time of the year!!!!"

"Nope! Not doing that!" Garrus yelled from the living room.

*****


End file.
